Star Wars (radio)
right|thumb|Un poster publicitario Star Wars fue una adaptación ampliada de radio en trece capítulos (6 ½ horas) de [[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza | la película original de Star Wars]], producido en 1981 y emitido por la National Public Radio como parte de NPR Playhouse. Fue adaptado por Brian Daley y dirigida por John Madden. Las dramatizaciones de audio fueron publicadas por HighBridge Audio. Es la primera expansión en radio de la trilogía original de Star Wars. Tras su éxito, otras dos dramatizaciones de radio fueron producidas de El imperio contraataca (1983) y El Retorno del Jedi (1996). Todas forman parte del canon del Universo Expandido de Star Wars. La serie se realizó con la plena cooperación de George Lucas, quien donó los derechos y permitió el uso de efectos de sonido y la música de las películas. Contenido narrativo thumb|right|200px|NPR libro de bolsillo El formato en radio exigía menos narrativa que la película, por lo que permitió al escritor del guión Brian Daley, más libertad para expandir los personajes y explorar las situaciones ocurridas en la película. Así los en los trece capítulos se incluyen escenas ocurridas en Anchorhead, en Alderaan, en Ralltiir, y a bordo del Tantive IV. La serie da cuerpo a la trama mediante la adición de una gran cantidad de historia de fondo que probablemente había sido creada pero no utilizada por Lucas. Por ejemplo, una carrera con el Saltacielos T-16 entre Luke Skywalker y sus amigos que tiene lugar días o semanas antes de los acontecimientos de la película. Diseño de sonido thumb|left|200px|NPR cassette El lema publicitario de la serie de radio fue "Usted puede pensar que usted ha visto la película, espere a oírla!". Uno de los puntos fuertes de la radio es que el oyente está llamado a usar su imaginación y crear sus propias imágenes mentales. El drama tiene éxito por las asociaciones auditivas con el cine, aprovechando la potencia subliminal de la música incidental de John Williams, el diseño de sonido de Ben Burtt, y por supuesto, las voces de los actores relevantes de la pantalla de cine, Mark Hamill y Anthony Daniels. El director John Madden dijo: "Cualquiera que haya escuchado la radionovela dará testimonio al hecho de que una obra de teatro que se escuche (permanece) en su mente: Doce años más tarde lo vas a recordar vívidamente y la razón por la que lo vas a recordar vívidamente se debe a que tú has hecho el trabajo ... que vive en tu imaginación. " Reparto Muchos de los actores que participaron en la película no estaban disponibles para repetir sus papeles (Harrison Ford, por ejemplo, se había comprometido a la primera película de Indiana Jones), pero Mark Hamill y Anthony Daniels volvieron a repetir Luke Skywalker y C-3PO, respectivamente. *Luke Skywalker .... Mark Hamill *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi .... Bernard Behrens *See Threepio (C-3PO) .... Anthony Daniels *Han Solo .... Perry King *Princesa Leia Organa .... Ann Sachs *Gran Moff Tarkin .... Keene Curtis *Lord Darth Vader .... Brock Peters *Almirante Motti .... David Clennon *Biggs .... Kale Brown *Deak .... David Paymer *Camie .... Stephanie Steele *Fixer .... Adam Arkin *Heater .... Joel Brooks *Cliente #2 .... Phillip Kellard *Lord Tion .... John Considine *Prestor (Bail Organa) .... Stephen Elliot *Capitán Antilles .... David Ackroyd *General Dodonna .... James Blendick *Rebelde .... John Dukakis *Wedge Antilles .... Meshach Taylor *Narrador .... Ken Hiller Voces adicionales: *James Blendick *Clyde Burton *Bruce French *David Alan Grier *Jerry Hardin *John Harkins *Meshach Taylor *Marc Vahanian *John Welsh *Kent Williams Lista de episodios #A Wind To Shake The Stars #Points Of Origin #Black Knight, White Princess, And Pawns #While Giants Mark Time #Jedi That Was, Jedi To Be #The Millennium Falcon Deal #The Han Solo Solution #Death Star's Transit #Rogues, Rebels And Robots #The Luke Skywalker Initiative #The Jedi Nexus #The Case For Rebellion #Force And Counter Force Resumen de escenas del Universo Expandido Episodio 1 El conjunto del episodio 1 se desarrolla en Tatooine, y se llena en gran parte de la historia de fondo de las relaciones difíciles de Luke con sus amigos de Anchorhead. Haciendo frente al reto de una carrera con el Saltacielos T-16 contra el engreído Fixer, Luke gana la carrera y el respeto de sus compañeros. Cuando Luke ve la captura de la Tantive IV por el Devastador en el cielo de Tatooine, sus amigos no le creen. Estas escenas están íntimamente relacionadas con las escenas eliminadas de Anchorhead de la primera película de Star Wars, que retrata una imagen convincente de la vida adolescente en un planeta desierto. La relación de Luke con Biggs se explora con emoción ya que se enfrenta al dolor de la separación. Episodio 2 En el episodio 2 la princesa Leia Organa y el capitán Antilles son detenidos por el intrigante Lord Tion en Ralltiir. Mientras en el planeta, la evidencia de las atrocidades imperiales influye en Leia a tomar una posición contra el Imperio. Ella también hace contacto con un espía rebelde que revela inteligencia sobre un proyecto imperial secreto, con nombre en código "Estrella de la Muerte". Tion visita al padre de Leia, Bail Organa, en el mundo pacifista de Alderaan, pero surgen tensiones entre Leia y Tion, y en su ira, Leia permite deslizar el nombre en clave, revelando así sus asociaciones Rebeldes. Tion intenta arrestar a Leia, pero durante una lucha se dispara accidentalmente. Al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación Bail Organa resuelve por ayudar a la Rebelión, y planea tomar el Tantive IV en una misión secreta a Toprawa para interceptar los planos de la estrella de la muerte con los rebeldes (véase Havet Storm). Leia convence a su padre para que le permita ejecutar esta misión con el capitán Antilles. Al darse cuenta de que la galaxia se enfrenta a una terrible amenaza, le encarga también localizar al exiliado caballero jedi, el General Obi-Wan Kenobi, invitándole a reanudar la lucha contra el Imperio. Episodio 3 El episodio 3 comienza a bordo del Tantive IV. Los Droides C-3PO y R2-D2 se reúnen en el centro droide. El Tantive IV emerge del hiperespacio sobre el planeta Toprawa y recibe la transmisión de los planes secretos de la Estrella de la Muerte. La nave es perseguida por el Destructor Estelar Devastador a través del hiperespacio a Tatooine. Antes de que Leia pueda localizar el General Kenobi, el Tantive IV es atacado y abordado. Desesperada por expulsar las cintas de datos fuera de la nave, Leia carga los datos en un droide - Erredós - dándole instrucciones para tomar una cápsula de escape a Tatooine y llevar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte al General Kenobi. La historia continúa En este punto, el drama llega al punto en que comienza la primera película de Star Wars, Una Nueva Esperanza. Mientras que el diálogo es más verbal detallado para el medio radio, la historia ahora más o menos se adhiere a la narrativa de la película original. Algunas escenas adicionales notables o interpretaciones que amplían la historia son: En el episodio 6, C-3PO y R2-D2 se esconden en Mos Eisley en una casa para evitar a los soldados de asalto imperiales. Ellos evaden la captura, pero el dueño les expulsa de su propiedad poco después. En el episodio 7, una vez más tratando de evadir los soldados de asalto, Erredós llama a la puerta de un residente de Mos Eisley. Trespeó dice al dueño que él y Erredós son miembros del Servicio de Mantenimiento Técnico Skywalker, y que los androides están recorriendo la zona como parte de una campaña publicitaria. Cuando el dueño sale, Trespeó y Erredós se esconden dentro de la tienda y cierran la puerta (la parte de la escena representada en la película). En el episodio 8 la princesa Leia está presa en el destructor Devastador en la aproximación a la Estrella de la Muerte. En un intercambio escalofriante, Darth Vader invita a Leia a mirar la Estrella de la Muerte a través del portal de visión de la nave, ofreciéndole una última oportunidad para mostrar sus conexiones rebeldes antes de que ella sea torturada por varios dispositivos diferentes, incluyendo el brazo de inyección, a bordo de la estrella de la muerte. Sin embargo, Vader muestra un cierto respeto por su prisionero real, ordenando a su capitán tratarla con amabilidad. Más tarde, a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, Vader tortura a la princesa, usando drogas hipnóticas para hacerla hablar (esto es, en esencia, una extensión de la escena "tortura droide" de la película, que detalla lo que ocurre después del cierre de la puerta). Su interrogatorio falla y convoca a un médico para atender a Leia antes de continuar el interrogatorio. En una conversación privada, el almirante Motti sugiere que el Gran Moff Tarkin debería considerar el uso de su mando de la última arma para derrocar al Emperador. Exteriormente, Tarkin rechaza a Motti, pero también deja claro que la idea había cruzado previamente por su mente también. En el episodio 11, mientras están separados de Han Solo y Chewbacca en la Estrella de la Muerte, Luke y Leia se esconden de soldados de asalto en un compartimiento de utilidad. Leia pregunta a Luke sobre cómo se involucró en la historia, y Luke expresa sus condolencias a Leia por la destrucción de Alderaan. Pronto son descubiertos y la acción conduce a través de la escena de la película. El episodio 12 contiene intercambios prolongados entre los personajes principales referentes a la decisión de Han Solo. Solo amenaza y hostiga al Comandante Willard para su pago prometido, exigiendo los metales preciosos que él sabe que sería necesario para la operación de combate Rebelde. Luke más tarde visita a Solo intendando que cambie de opinión, confiando a Solo su decisión de ofrecerse como piloto para el asalto rebelde en la Estrella de la Muerte. Dejando Leia para pacificar a un enfurecido Han, Luke se une Biggs Darklighter, que pone a prueba sus habilidades de vuelo utilizando un simulador de vuelo. Puesto de manifiesto por el Comandante Willard que Luke sólo fue "asesinado" dos veces, a pesar de Biggs le enfrentando contra el equivalente virtual de todo la Armada Imperial estelar. (Ya sea Willard fue realmente exagerando o no se deja para el oyente para determinar, aunque independientemente Luke hace muy bien que los rebeldes están dispuestos a ponerlo en un caza estelar para el asalto.) Otras emisiones y lanzamientos thumb|right|200px|Edición Limitada de Coleccionista - La Trilogía de Star Wars Completa - Radio Dramas Originales *Las repeticiones de la NPR de la primera serie tenían algunos cortes de tiempo pequeños. Tal vez el más elocuente de ellos consiste en algún tipo de diálogo en el que Leia le dice a su padre algo en el país en Alderaan, lo que hace posible que el destino del planeta parezca más una tragedia personal para ella. *La BBC Radio 1 emitió la serie en el Reino Unido, con una escena clave en el episodio final torpemente cortada por la sincronización. *Las tres series fueron lanzadas en cinta y CD en los EE.UU., en una versión corta de la NPR. *El lanzamiento de la Edición de Coleccionista Limitada restauró diálogos eliminados en los recortes realizados por la NPR. *El guión del primer episodio, "A Wind to Shake the Stars", que incluye una entrevista con el guionista Brian Daley, fue publicado más tarde en Star Wars Galaxy 2. *En octubre de 2013, Highbridge Audio lanzó dos volúmenes en edición coleccionista limitada de mp3: Star Wars: Una nueva esperanza - The Original Radio Drama, "Lado de la Luz" y " Lado Oscuro". Cada volumen incluye la original Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza radio drama, una tarjeta comercial exclusiva de Topps, y contenido de audio raro y entrevistas durante el rodaje del radio drama.starwarsradiodrama.com Fuentes * * Enlaces externos * * * * * *[http://www.highbridgeaudio.com/starwars1.html Star Wars radio drama] *[http://www.highbridgeaudio.com/emstrikbac.html The Empire Strikes Back radio drama] *[http://www.highbridgeaudio.com/returnofjedi.html Return of the Jedi radio drama] *Artículo en español con fotos y vídeos sobre Los Radio Dramas de SWCCMTY *Artículo en español de Loresdelsith.net *Información sobre el artículo A New Hope for Radio publicado en Star Wars Insider 127 *Radio Drama disponible completo en archive.org *Transcripción al español del radio drama Véase también *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' amplía los eventos del radio drama *''Star Wars audio dramas'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Dramatizaciones en audio de Star Wars